koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Aogite Ten ni Hajizu
Aogite Ten ni Hajizu (仰ぎて天に愧じず) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the drama CD Hyakka Kyouen. It appeared again in the limited edition Sengoku Busho Matsuri CD, Sen Retsu Uta Ougi, and Vocal Best. It is the first character image song under the Warriors brand. Aogite Ten ni Hajizu is roughly translated as "Gazing Up Heaven with No Regrets"; it's a word play of the similar proverb "Aoide Ten ni Hajizu" (仰いで天に愧じず). The proverb means to gain confidence in one's beliefs and to never feel ashamed for them. Its deeper meanings states that not even the gods reigning in heaven can change one's decided mindset. This part refers to the medieval belief that natives of Japan once had to oppose the almighty deities in heaven for dominance of their homeland. While the proverb describes a momentary state, the song's subtle rewording implies idealistic permanence of said determination. The song is a trio performed by Takeshi Kusao, Masaya Takatsuka, and Eiji Takemoto for their respective characters: Yukimura Sanada, Kanetsugu Naoe and Mitsunari Ishida. Since its conception, the voice actors sung the trio in Samurai Warriors themed stage events throughout Japan. They may cosplay as their characters for the live performances of the song. Aogite Ten ni Hajizu has been so far used as the encore song for the series's voice actor events. Aogite Ten ni Hajizu celebrates the popularity of the three characters and their ties to one another in the series, commonly dubbed the "Righteous Trio" (義トリオ, Gi Trio) by Japanese fans. While the name primarily refers to their Samurai Warriors 2 incarnations, it still remains a popular nickname for the trio in the fandom and has since been adopted by the company. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition & Arrangement: ARCHIBOLD :Guitar: Takeshi Masuda :Bass: Katsuhiko Kurosu :Drums: Shuntaro Kado :Chorus and other performances: ARCHIBOLD :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= 幸村 :暁の空に稲妻 :天の怒りか予兆なのか？ 兼続 :時はきた 旗を翻し :愛と義の為 :行くべきとき 三成 :己を捨てて己を活かす :平らかな時代ここに作る為に :幸村 : 一人の槍はひとつでも :三成 : 重ねりゃ強くなり変る :兼続 : それを絆と人は呼ぶ 一同 :共に共に駆ける戦場 :燃ゆる燃ゆる気炎万丈 幸村 :戻るる道など無し :進む道はここにあり 一同 :共に共にただ駆け抜ける :縷々と生き急ぐ本流よ :兼続 : ひらり :三成 : ずばり :幸村 : 勝鬨あげにゆけ 一同 :今生でそう別れがいつ来ようとも :幸村 : 悔やむことなど何もない :目指すものは :光る光る光る光る光る光る光る :黎明の時 幸村 :迸る天の涙よ :戦乱の地を洗い流せ 兼続 :乱れし世 :生まれし運命 :我は信念貫き行く 三成 :ただ刹那の人の世としても :闇に抗って理想（ゆめ）を抱き行こう :幸村 : わずかな風は揺らぎでも :三成 : 集まりゃ嵐になり変わる :兼続 : それを時代の風と呼ぶ 一同 :共に共に此処に参上 :言わぬ言わぬ熱き友情 三成 :黙して語らずとも :以心伝心ここにあり 一同 :共に共にただ潔く :迷い斬り捨てこの身賭ける :兼続：ひゅるり :三成：きらり :幸村：激しい風になれ 一同 :一陣の風でも歴史は動きだす :三成：露と消えても構わない :願うものは :光る光る光る光る光る光る光る :蒼天の朝 :兼続：向かい風でも止まらない 一同 :目指すものは :いつか来たる遠く見ゆる :時代（とき）の夜明け... :共に共に駆ける戦場 :燃ゆる燃ゆる気炎万丈 兼続 :戻るる道など無し :進む道はここにあり 一同 :共に共にただ駆け抜ける :縷々と生き急ぐ本流よ :兼続：ひらり :三成：ずばり :幸村：勝鬨あげにゆけ 一同 :今生でそう別れがいつ来ようとも :天に愧じるは何もない目指すものは　 :光る光る光る光る光る光る光る光る :黎明の時 |-|Romaji= Yukimura :akatsuki no sora ni inazuma :ten no ikari ka kizashi nanoka? Kanetsugu :toki wa kita hata o hirugaeshi :ai to gi no tame :yuku beki toki Mitsunari :onore o sutete onore o ikasu :tairaka na jidai koko ni tsukuru tame ni :Yukimura : hitori no yari wa hitotsu demo :Mitsunari : kasanerya tsuyoku nari kawaru :Kanetsugu : sore o kizuna to hito ha yobu All :tomo ni tomo ni kakeru senjou :moyuru moyuru kienbanjou Yukimura :modoruru michi nado nashi :susumu michi wa koko ni ari All :tomo ni tomo ni tada kakenukeru :ruru to ikiisogu honryu yo :Kanetsugu : hirari :Mitsunari : subari :Yukimura : kachidoki age ni yuke All :konjou de sou wakare ga itsu koyou tomo :Yukimura : kuyamu koto nado nani mo nai :mezasu mono wa :hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru :reimei no toki Yukimura :hotobashiru ten no namida yo :senran no chi o arai nagase Kanetsugu :midareshi yo :umareshi sadame :ware wa shinnen tsuranuki yuku Mitsunari :tada setsuna no hito no yo to shitemo :yami ni aragatte yume o idaki yukou :Yukimura : wazuka na kaze ha yuragi demo :Mitsunari : atsumarya arashi ni nari kawaru :Kanetsugu : sore o jidai no kaze to yobu All :tomo ni tomo ni koko ni sanjou :yuwanu yuwanu atsuki yujou Mitsunari :mokushite katarazu tomo :ishin denshin koko ni ari All :tomo ni tomo ni tada isagiyoku :mayoi kiri sute kono mi kakeru :Kanetsugu： hyururi :Mitsunari：kirari :Yukimura：hageshii kaze ni nare All :ichijin no kaze demo rekishi wa ugoki dasu :Mitsunari: tsuyu to kietemo kamawanai :negau mono wa :hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru :souten no asa :Kanetsugu： mukai kaze demo tomaranai All :mezasu mono wa :itsuka kitaru tooku miyuru :toki no yoake... :tomo ni tomo ni kakeru senjou :moyuru moyuru kienbanjou Kanetsugu :modoruru michi nado nashi :susumu michi wa koko ni ari All :tomo ni tomo ni tada kake nukeru :ruru to iki isogu honryu yo :Kanetsugu：hirari :Mitsunari：subari :Yukimura： kachidoki age ni yuke All :konjou de sou wakare ga itsu koyou tomo :ten ni hajiru wa nani mo nai mezasu mono wa :hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru hikaru :reimei no toki |-|English Translation= Yukimura :Is the lightning bolt in the dawn sky :a sign of heaven's anger? Kanetsugu :The time has come, raise the banners :We shall march :in the name of love and justice Mitsunari :Set aside your interests and make yourself useful :We're here to make an age of peace :Yukimura : Even if a single spear is weak by itself :Mitsunari : Gathering more beside it gives it strength :Kanetsugu : That is what people call bonds All :Let us ride together, together to the battlefield :while our spirits are burning, burning, high Yukimura :There is no turning back for us :The only way we have now is forward All :Just ride on together, together :and hurry to the center of our transient lives :Kanetsugu : Gently :Mitsunari : Rightly :Yukimura : Until we raise the cries of victory All :Should we come to bid farewell to one another in this life :Yukimura : We would have nothing to regret :Our goal is a :shining, shining, shining, shining, shining, shining, shining :age of change Yukimura :Heaven's tears gush forth :and flow onto the fields of war Kanetsugu :Our destiny was born :in this world of disorder :We march with our united belief Mitsunari :In our short lives in this world of man :we shield our ideals from the darkness of doubt and move forward :Yukimura : Even if a breeze is hardly felt :Mitsunari : it can form with another to create a storm :Kanetsugu : That is what we call the passion of men All :Let us march here together, together :with our fierce silent, silent friendship Mitsunari :Even if we don't say a word :out hearts always understand one another All :Let us go together, together with purity :Cut away our doubts and ride :Kanetsugu： Sharply :Mitsunari： Directly :Yukimura： We'll become a violent wind All :Even a gust of wind can move history :Mitsunari: We don't care if we disappear like dew :We wish for a :shining, shining, shining, shining, shining, shining, shining, :morning of a blue sky :Kanetsugu： No one else can stop us All :Our goal is :the dawn of a someday faraway age :beyond our sight... :Let us ride together, together to the battlefield :while our spirits are burning, burning, high Kanetsugu :There is no turning back for us :The only way we have now is forward All :Just ride on together, together :and hurry to the center of our transient lives :Kanetsugu : Gently :Mitsunari : Rightly :Yukimura : Until we raise the cries of victory All :Should we come to bid farewell to one another in this life :We won't feel a shred of shame :Our goal is a :shining, shining, shining, shining, shining, shining, shining, shining :age of change External Links *Voice actor comments about the song at Animate *Ryotaro Okiayu blog post *SanThree CR Sengoku Musou song insert Category: Songs